utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Kashouno Sakura
Supplemental Information Hair color: Black with Pink highlights Headgear: Red flowy ribbon and cherry blossom comb Eye color: Pink Earphones: Traditional Edo headphones, pink with yellow ornamental design Outfit: '''A double layered kimono which is darker pink and short sleeved inside and lighter pink with darker pink accent outside, the outer kimono has intricate designs at the sleeve, chest part and lower skirt part. She wears a choker with a chery blossom pendant on it. The obi she wears is bright red with a giant bow at the back and a thin yellow ribbon around it. She wears dark brown stockings and white high boots with red design '''Other Notables: '''She has a "PSS-I" Tattoo on the upper left part of her chest the signifies her model number Backstory Before being scouted as part of the PSS Project she was born and raised at the local shrine of her town. Living in the shrine as an only child she often heard the birds chirp in beautiful unison which triggered her love for singing and music. She would often sing traditional Japanese songs at the shrine which attracted a lot of visitors from town and outside of town. Her hums often calm down visitors of the shrine. She often enjoys playing with anyone who visited the shrine. But the child who visited her the most was Amaru Dan. They quickly became close friends and enjoyed singing and playing together. She was the only person to inherit the shrine but her parents are very supportive of her singing. Having a lot of visitors because of her being the town's "Singing Shrine Maiden" it is no shock that she was scouted by a famous idol academy. Being asked if she wanted to study music she said yes immediately but still promises her parents she will take care of the shrine. While studying she still visits her home town often to take care of the shrine. Fun Facts '''The random headcannons that you really shouldn't have known *Sakura has a berserk button when being called a weeaboo, this even causes a dark shinigami like creature to appear on her back *...this berserk button is usually triggered by Amaru Dan and Rio Kotori. *She never ever takes off the red ribbon she has on her head (with a few exemptions of some covers). *Her love for kimonos is almost an obsession *...this is the primary reason she is teased a weeaboo *She was known around her town as the "Singing Shrine Maiden". *She has inhuman strength when she gets mad. *She is close to the members of UtaNeRe but is not an official member. *PSS are the initials of her creator's internet name. Voice Configuration Sakura's ACT2 can be downloaded here Her ACT2 is much more clear than her first voicebank. She sings more clearly and pronounces things better with ACT2. The current voice bank has a fixed OTO.ini and has capabilities to read both Romaji and Hiragana USTs. Her current voicebank also has slight English capabilities. Although there is a problem with the VB's 'n' note and hopefully an ACT3 will be recorded soon. Development Sakura's ACT2 is now available for download! There are plans for 3 APPEND (WAR, SERENE, YOUNG) releases, and a VCV Voice Bank. Usage Clause Kashouno Sakura's voicebank is available free of charge under the following conditions You comply with UTAU Usage Policy. Commercial usage without prior permission is forbidden Redistribution of the voicebank is allowed in case the official distribution link is down. Custom oto.inis can be shared and redistributed with no restrictions Religious expression is allowed as long as the product doesn’t contain offense to other faiths (which should be already included in 1, anyway) Political expression is forbidden Sexual expression is allowed up to a point: explicit sexual content is forbidden, innuendos or slightly risque lyrics are ok. If in doubt, ask the author for permission Violence is discouraged, but not strictly forbidden. Don’t go too much overboard and be sure to put appropriate warnings. Regarding this, asking the author for permission is appreciated Don’t use it for any illegal or harmful purpose. You are allowed to depict the character of Sakura in fanart, as long as it doesn’t contain explicit sexual content (hentai), political views, or anything offensive. For more concerns over the usage of Sakura please e-mail danelozada@gmail.com Category:Voicebanks from Philippines Category:Single Language UTAUloids using Japanese Language produced in the Philippines Category:Female UTAUloid Category:UTAUloids Category:UTAU Voicebanks Category:Profile pages needing cleanup